


Eating Honey

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: All About Honey [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bitch Virgin, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fellcest - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fontcest, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Threesome, Voyeurism, dubcon, honeymustard - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, slight angst, sorta - Freeform, storage room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: Sans can't control himself when he discovers their new laid back and flirty brother from another universe is actually a virgin.Papyrus sticks around to keep an eye on things...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a commission for the lovely Sapphire-Sphinx, who had a craving for some Bitch Virgin!Underswap Papyrus. The initial idea was inspired by [this comic](http://nolly420.tumblr.com/tagged/innocent-honey-is-so-cute) by nolly420. 
> 
> Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed!
> 
> Now with a [Prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13037922)!

 

 

 

 

Night had hardly fallen, but Grillby’s was already packed. There was much to celebrate. It was the anniversary of the world-wide phenomenon, now known as “The Event”, where two parallel universes collided and merged into one following the collapse of a third. Or something. Papyrus didn’t really understand the ramblings of the Royal Scientists’ as they tried to explain to the struggling masses what had happened to their world. He understood none of it, neither of them since now apparently they were two of them. His brother had explained much easier.

  
Everyone had a clone now.

However, they were very low quality clones. His own had none of his inherent GREATNESS or even CLEANLINESS for that matter. He was a lazy, disgusting mess. Sure, his clone had his dashing good looks and natural sexiness, but his double lacked the proper attitude and healthy ambition! He reminded Papyrus greatly of Sans. It was both frustrating...and distracting.

It didn’t help that his clone was an utter tease. He had his brother’s penchant for flirting and his laid back confidence. After deciding he was more valuable to them alive, they named him Honey for the color of his magic and allowed him to live with them.

A big mistake.

Papyrus scowled at the repugnant chaos that faced him once he opened Grillby’s swinging door. There were monsters jumping up and down on tables, passed out on the floor, making out in the booths, and overall making an extremely loud racket as drinks were poured, food devoured and drugs consumed. Careful not to touch or step on anything, or anyone, he approached the bar.

The Other Muffet was looking miffed, pointedly ignoring the side glances Grillby was shooting her way as they worked together to appease an endlessly thirsty crowd. Neither of them said a word to each other, but there was obvious tension between them even after a year of co-running the bar.

“What can I do for you, dearie?” Other Muffet asked, her smile strained.

Papyrus glance up and down the counter, not hiding his disgust as he eyed the unconscious monster sitting on the stool beside him, cheek plastered to the counter under a puddle of his own drool.

“Where’s Sans?!” he asked.

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to buy something now and again when you come in here.” Muffet followed his stare and threw a bar rag over the drunken patron’s face, who didn’t stir. “Is my cider too good for you?”

“…You’re fighting a losing battle,” Grillby hissed quietly at her side, opening a beer bottle before handing it to a paying customer. *... He only comes in here looking for his brother. Maybe we should put a price tag on him?”

Papyrus glowered at both of them for wasting his time.

Muffet rolled all eight of her eyes and, again, pointedly ignored Grillby. “They’re out back.”

Papyrus frowned. “They?”

Grillby smirked a little and Muffet arched one of her many eyebrows.

Papyrus groaned loudly.

Of course.

 

 

~

 

 

 

“S..S..Sans, p-please…” Honey panted, fingertips digging into the top of his skull. “…it feels…weird…”

Sans glanced up from where he was kneeling between Honey’s legs, face pressed against the taller skeleton’s pussy. He tongue was buried deep inside, tasting him for the first time. He pulled out for a moment, spreading apart the drenched, outer lips with his fingers as he swiped his tongue along the fleshy middle, lapping up his juices. He groaned at the taste.

“Relax, baby,” he breathed, teeth pressed against his clit. “I got you.”

“Ah! D-don’t… Don’t…do that…” Honey panted, knees shaking hard enough to rattle.

With Sans’ firm grip on Honey’s pelvis, his captured virgin wasn’t going anywhere. He tasted so good. Like real, sweet, honey. Sans couldn’t get enough.

“Can’t believe no one’s had a taste of you till now,” he panted against Honey’s dripping sex, moaning at his scent. He leaned back to smirk up at him, licking the amber juices from his teeth. “You’re such a fucking cocktease.”

Honey cried out sharply as Sans continued his meal. Rolling his tongue against Honey’s swollen clit, he nudged a fingertip into his moist heat. Honey was so wet, it slipped inside with ease. The walls tensed and clenched around the digit, sucking him in. He glanced up at Honey’s face, wanting to see his expression. Tears were running down the sides of his face, drool down his jaw, and his mouth hung open as the tall skeleton made the sweetest, most desperate noises he’s ever heard.

His cock throbbed, so hard it hurt.

Sans had to endure weeks of this asshole strutting around the house, without a fucking care in the world, openly flirting with both of them like he was hot shit.

Finding out he was a virgin was like Gyftmas coming early.

“S-Sans…S-Sans, please,” Honey whimpered, shaking. “It’s…It’s d-dirty…”

Sans leaned slightly back again even as he pushed inside a second finger, slowly pumping both in and out of him, stretching him apart. “Yeah, real dirty. You’re such a dirty slut, aren’t ya?”

Honey looked away, his face flushed. His hands gripped Sans’ skull tightly as if torn between keeping him away or pushing his face back where it had been.

Pulling his fingers out, Sans replaced them with his tongue, ignoring Honey’s hands as he licked away any soreness his fingering may have caused. He tasted him deeply, shoving his tongue against the very back of his magic, juices filling his mouth.

God, he couldn’t get enough.

All of a sudden, the walls of Honey’s cunt clenched violently around the invading muscle, nearly choking him. The taller skeleton gave sharp cry and Sans almost thought he climaxed, but there was no tell-tale convulsions. Honey’s fingers scrabbled across his skull, leaving scratches as he tried to push him away, but they couldn’t get any purchase on the smooth bone.

“D-Don’t! Sans! S-sans, stop! S-stop! P-please, stop!” Honey shuddered, sobbing. “God, stop! Please!”

Sans assumed he must be close. He didn’t even bother to answer, intoxicated by the way Honey’s pussy throbbed, tightening around his tongue, hot amber juices running down his throat.

It was bliss.

“Oh…Oh! Don’t…Don’t look… D-Don’t!!” Honey cried out breathlessly, his legs wobbling. “Ah! F-fuck!”

Honey half-screamed as he came, arching his long spine, pushing his pelvis against Sans’ mouth, his fingers dragging across Sans’ skull as his first orgasm ripped through him. Sans groaned as he drank the rush of warm fluids. The taller skeleton continued  to buck against his mouth, his hot, slick inner walls convulsing around his tongue.

Once it passed, Honey slumped heavily against the wall, whimpering from the lingering effects.

Sans glanced up at him, his tongue still squirming against his dripping, over sensitive cunt.

“Heh, amazing. You came so hard,” he murmured, impressed. “You like oral that much?”

“More like he has a thing for being watched,” came a deep, familiar voice behind him. “Or that was his first time he’s ever gotten good head.”

Sans’ grin widely against Honey’s cunt as he recognized the voice’s owner.

Things just got better.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Finding them wasn’t difficult. Once Papyrus entered the back hallway, the noises coming from the stock room were loud and erotic enough to give him a pretty clear picture of what his brother was up to with their new housemate. It wasn’t Sans’ disloyalty that pissed him off. They agreed when all of this began that their clones were fair game, even if that was a little unfair since Sans didn’t get one for some reason. Papyrus didn’t mind. What pissed him off was the sheer and utter indiscretion of their actions.

Here, of all places?!

In a public, dusty, grease pit like common whores?!

Did they have no standards at all?!!

Still, it wasn’t exactly surprising. Papyrus slipped into the stock room, locking the previously and carelessly unlocked door behind him. He quietly approached the scene he fully expected to see.

Sans had cornered Honey against the back wall, between the shelves holding the spices and hamburger buns. Papyrus’ clone looked like he was struggling to keep himself upright, leaning heavily on the wall behind him and on Sans’ grip on his hip bones. Even from across the room, Papyrus could see him shaking as his brother was busy with his face between his femurs. Honey’s eye-sockets shot open at Sans’ crude teasing and widened when they fell on him, a few feet behind Sans, his blush deepening in color.

“D-Don’t!” Honey desperately tried to get Sans’ attention, to get him to stop now that they had a visitor, but Sans wasn’t listening. Papyrus knew it was futile. Once Papyrus’ lazy ass brother got started, it was near impossible to get him to stop save for a previously agreed upon safe word. Papyrus got the impression they didn’t take the time to work one out before things escalated to this point. His brother could be stupidly careless sometimes.

Either way, Honey seemed to be enjoying himself for the most part, if his sudden orgasm was anything to go by.

“…You like oral that much?” Sans teased.

“More like he has a thing for being watched,” Papyrus answered, revealing himself. “Or that was his first time he’s ever gotten good head.”

His brother turned to face him, still on his knees. His skull no longer blocking the view of Honey’s crotch, Papyrus blinked at the fact that his clone wasn’t sporting a dripping cock as expected, but rather a swollen, drenched pussy, its thick lips twitching, drooling juices down trembling femurs.

“Get this, bro. He’s a total virgin.” Sans grinned like baby bones on his birthday. “Can you believe it? Just look at him!”

Honey had his face turned towards the wall, his skull a deep shade of crimson orange. He made a pathetic attempt of covering himself, his hands hovering over his pelvis, but his cunt was still visible through his splayed fingers. He didn’t dispel his magic, or simply couldn’t, too aroused.

Maybe he and his brother were both right. A virgin _and_ one who loved being watched.

Interesting.

Judging from the look in his brother’s eyes, he was just getting started. Sans just couldn’t resist a virgin and one with Papyrus’ face? His brother may as well have gone into heat. So if this was going to happen, then he may as well make sure it goes well for everyone involved. It wouldn’t do if Sans got too overzealous and accidentally dusted their new companion.

Papyrus closed the distance between them and crouched down behind his brother.  Pressing his teeth against Sans’ skull, Papyrus slid his hand into his brother’s shorts, wrapping his hand around his brother’s fully hard and throbbing cock, tugging on its thick length. Sans had an impressive girth, the feel of it against his palm sent a wave of heat straight to his pelvis.

No. He needed to calm himself, for Honey’s sake.

“How about we make his first time unforgettable?” he whispered against Sans’ skull. “I want to watch you fuck him senseless. Then, if you haven’t completely exhausted yourself, I’ll let you do the same to me. Deal?”

Sans had energy in bursts, but had no real lasting stamina. If Papyrus gave him a reason to hold back, it should give Honey an easier time and avoid any...accidents.

The surge of lust in Sans’ eyes was palpable, his brother’s cock twitching in his hand. Papyrus gave him squeeze and a few strokes. With a soft moan, Sans pressed their teeth together, tongue sliding across Papyrus’ mouth.   

“Sure thing, boss,” he breathed, pure devotion in his voice. “Anything for you.”

Papyrus parted his teeth, taking in his brother’s tongue and greeting it with his own, sliding against the slick appendage. As they made out, Papyrus glanced at Honey from the corner of his eye socket. His clone was still wet, his hands now pressed against his pussy, fingers pushing against the folds,  as if he could make his arousal go away that way. Honey was watching them as if he couldn’t help himself.

Papyrus wondered what was going on in that head of his.

Drawing away from his brother, Papyrus stalked towards his clone as he licked his teeth clean of Sans’ saliva and Honey’s lingering juices he tasted off his brother’s tongue.

“E-Edge,” Honey stammered his nickname when he got close. “D-Don’t…I don’t…”

“What? ‘ _I don’t want this_ ’? Don’t lie.” Papyrus kissed him, forcing his tongue into Honey’s mouth as his fingers pushed past Honey’s hands, stroking and pushing inside his clone’s tight, virgin pussy. Two went in easily as his clone gasped. “You want it so bad…you’re drenched.”

Honey whimpered, tears sliding the edges of his eye sockets. Papyrus licked down his neck bones, dragging his teeth along the sensitive discs. Honey shuddered, his hands gripping the front of Papyrus’ shirt, trembling. Papyrus could taste his fear. It wasn’t unexpected. This was his first time. So many unknowns with monsters he barely knew.

“Fuck yeah,” Sans panted, undoubtedly watching them. “Waited this long for that pussy to be wrecked. Don’t worry, we got you.”

Honey struggled a little as Papyrus and Sans pulled him down to the floor. Papyrus sat behind him, letting him lean back against his chest, able to see everything over Honey’s shoulder. His brother was quick to grab Honey’s thighs, spreading them apart as he knelt between them. Still fully clothed, Sans pushed down his shorts and pulled out his thick cock.

Honey whined softly  at the sight of it. “D-Don’t! I…It won’t fit…”

“Oh, yes it will, sweets,” Sans breathed, practically drooling. “Your tight cunt was made for me.” He spread Honey’s pussy with both his thumbs, stretching out the dark, narrow hole. “Yeah, you can’t wait for me to shove it in, can ya?”

Honey shuddered, gripping Papyrus’ thighs for something to hold as  more tears ran down his face. “P-Please…D-Don’t…”

Papyrus licked away his tears, the tip of his tongue grazing the edges of his clone’s eye socket.

“Shh. I got you, Honey. It’s okay,” he whispered so only he would hear.

He gently pried his clone’s grip off his femur and brought it to his bulge that sat right against Honey’s tailbone. Papyrus guided his hand to slide under his waistband and moved Honey’s fingers to wrap around his length. Honey’s breath hitched, but he didn’t pull his hand away. After a moment of hesitation, he squeezed and, at Papyrus’ nudging, began to stroke him.

“Good boy. That’s it.” Papyrus moaned against his skull, shivering at the pleasure from his clone’s grip. “You’re being so good for us. ...We’ll take good care of you. Isn’t that right, brother?”

“Fuck yeah!” Sans rolled his hips, dragging his swollen cock across Honey’s slit, spreading the lips apart. His clone’s juices smeared along his brother’s shaft as Sans grabbed himself and dug the head against Honey’s clit. “Such a good little slut. Can’t wait to be split open for the first time…”

Honey gasped sharply, arching his spine at Sans’ careless grinding. His mouth hung open, drool running down the side of his jaw to mix with his gathered tears. He kept his hand moving on Papyrus’ cock, his movements clumsy as Sans continued to toy with him.

“Fuck! I can’t wait anymore!” Sans pressed the head of his cock against Honey’s opening and shoved forward. The bulbous tip broke through with a small pop and Honey cried out, arching off the floor as his virgin pussy was penetrated for the first time.

Sans shot his eye sockets up to Honey’s face and Papyrus shot him a sharp glare over his clone’s shoulder. His brother paled and halted his thrust with a low growl. Panting and gathering himself, Sans began to move again, much slower this time. Papyrus watched as his brother’s impressive girth pushed open Honey’s dripping lips, spreading him open inch by inch.

Honey let his hand fall from Papyrus’ cock and reached up instead to grab the back of Papyrus’ neck to brace himself.

“F-Fuck! T-Too b-big! Ngh!” Honey struggled to speak, his words lost under the most delicious, broken, sharp cries and breathless moans Papyrus has ever heard. They spilled from Honey’s mouth without end as Sans’ cock slowly made its way inside him. “It’s…so t-thick! It’s…It’s splitting me open!”

“Fuck yeah! It’s...It’s sucking me in,” Sans groaned. “You really love cock, don’t you?”

Honey couldn’t respond with anything more than a gurgled moan. Sans hilted completely inside, pushing the very limits of his clone’s magic. Papyrus watched the honey colored lips stretch and pull on his brother’s member. He felt his own arousal throb at the sight, but he commanded his mind to stay clear and leveled.

His hands ran up Honey’s chest, pushing up his sweatshirt to stroke his ribs, one by one. “You’re doing so well. You’re so beautiful like this…” he murmured quietly to his clone, nuzzling his skull. ”You’re absolutely wonderful.”

“So…So full…” Honey breathed, trembling and arching into Papyrus’ hands.  “P-please…I’m…I’m s-so h-hot…please…”

“Oh? Want more, slut?” Sans growled, panting as he rocked his hips a little, teasing. “Use your words, sweets. Tell me what you _really_ want.”

Honey gasped sharply. “F-fuck! S-Sans! D-Don’t! I...I don’t...”

“Come on!” Sans slowly drew back, nearly pulling out with just the head trapped by Honey’s tight, dripping lips. “Tell Daddy how much you want it.”

Papyrus had to resist the urge to roll his eye-sockets at his brother’s attempt at sex talk. Instead, he focused on Honey’s neck, licking and nibbling on his collarbone as his hands continued to fondle his ribs, fingertips gliding up and down his sternum, then drifting to his lowest ribs, squeezing.

“F-Fuck! Please! Please, Sans! Fuck! Just…Just do it!” Honey cried, practically sobbing now.

“Do what?” Sans said, playing innocent, lazily rocking his hips. “Come on, sweets. Tell me!”

Papyrus nuzzled Honey’s cheekbones, his tongue licking away fresh tears. “Go on. Be good. Tell him.”

“D-Damnit!” Honey was breathing harshly, his soul glowing brightly against his ribs as he shuddered against Papyrus’ solid frame. “F-Fuck me! P-Please, I nee-!”

The word was lost in a sharp cry as Sans snapped his hips forward, skewering Honey’s virgin cunt all at once. Without pause, he began to fuck him in earnest, cock pumping in and out.

Honey threw his head back over Papyrus’ shoulder, staring sightless at the ceiling, mouth hung open as he wailed.

“That’s right!” Sans groaned, showing more energy and enthusiasm than Papyrus had seen all year. “Ngh! Take my cock you fucking slut!”

Honey held Papyrus tightly, one arm thrown back around his neck, the other gripping Papyrus’ leg, fingertips digging into the black leather pants. His broken cries were mixed with moans and whimpers as Sans refused to let up, fucking him thoroughly.

It wasn’t long before Honey came, half screaming as his body convulsed, tears and drool running down his chin and onto Papyrus’ shirt. Sans slowed down as Honey’s pussy undoubtedly clenched around his cock like a vice, but he didn’t stop. He thrust through Honey’s orgasm and kept going once it passed, rolling his thumb over the oversensitive clit, earning him a sharp gasp and a jerk of Honey’s waist.

Whether to get away or to get more, it was hard to tell.

“Fuck yeah,” Sans growled. “I’m just getting started…”

“Oh f-fuck!” Honey whimpered, turning his face against Papyrus’ neck, shuddering.

Papyrus kissed his temple, nuzzling his skull. “Wowie. Just look at you. Feels good, right?”

Honey nodded shakily, even as the tears continued to fall. Papyrus brought his hand down to his clone’s spine, stroking in between his brother’s thrusts. Honey choked on a moan, unable to speak as he rocked into both Papyrus’ hand and his brother’s thrusts.

Papyrus could sense another orgasm coming up.

“Such a good boy,” he whispered, nuzzling Honey’s wet cheek. “So sexy. I can watch you for hours.”  

Honey whimpered at the words, pressing back against Papyrus. Their mouths found each other and then their tongues. Papyrus swallowed Honey’s cries and moans as Sans continued his seemingly endless assault. Honey shuddered from another orgasm, his body seizing and convulsing between Sans and himself.

Finally, Sans reached his limit. He let out a loud groan and Papyrus watched him out of the corner of his eye. Sans’ sockets were closed, shuddering as he came buried deep inside Honey. Papyrus glanced down and watched as thick streams of his brother’s cum filled the translucent magic sitting inside his clone’s pelvis girdle. Heat bloomed in his bones at the sight, but he mastered himself, pushing his lust down. Not now. Not yet.

The act of his brother spilling inside him must have been enough for Honey to climax yet again, shuddering as he cried out one last time. Once it passed, he slumped heavily against Papyrus, his arm falling limp at his side with his eye-sockets closed shut. He breathed haggardly, chest rising and falling unevenly.

After a moment where everyone caught their breaths, Sans pulled out and watched his own thick cum dribble out of Honey’s wrecked cunt with visible satisfaction. His eye lights rose to take in the rest of his conquest, gaze taking in the sweat covered bones, the tear tracks and drool sliding down the edge of Honey’s mouth.

Sans leaned over him, ignoring Papyrus as he took Honey’s chin with surprising gentleness and pressed their teeth together. Honey, after brief pause, kissed back without opening his eyes, making a soft sound.

“You’re a damn good fuck,” Sans murmured.. “Let’s do it again sometime, sweets.”

“SANS!” Papyrus snapped, making his brother jump and his clone wince. “Haven’t you done enough already?! Look at the mess you left on this floor! Grillby is going to kill you!”

His brother had the good grace to look at least half embarrassed. “Heh. He can put the cleaning bill on my tab.”

Papyrus glared, but before he could continue to protest, Sans stood and stepped back, fixing his shorts with a yawn.

“Welp! Looks like I lost the bet,” Sans said, avoiding Papyrus’ gaze, lines of sweat running down his skull. “I’m beat. Gonna take a nap. Catch a rain check on that fucking, boss?”

“In your dreams, brother! You snooze, you lose!”

“Ah well.” Sans chuckled and winked at him. “And good one, Paps.”

Papyrus blinked, trying to figure out what Sans meant by that as his brother popped out of existence, most likely heading back to the house.

He groaned at his brother’s thoughtlessness, leaving without them, but honestly he appreciated doing this part alone. He loved his brother, but Sans wasn’t...the most loving partner once he was done. Papyrus really needed to have a talk with him about it one of these days.

But nevermind him.

Papyrus put his full attention on Honey, who had been quiet during the entire exchange. His clone was half dozing against him, his breathing now deep and even. Fixing Honey’s shirt, pulling it back over his naked ribs, Papyrus slipped out from under him and placed his arm under his double’s knees, easily lifting him up into his arms as he stood.

“Come on. I’ll take care of you.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

When Honey opened his eye sockets, he was surrounded by warmth. He had never really fully lost consciousness after Sans had left and an undetermined amount of time passed in a dark, aching blur. He didn’t really want to think about what had happened, didn’t want to figure out if he regretted it or not. The longer it took before he had to make that decision, the better. He just wanted to sleep.

Something warm, soft and wet ran across his forehead and his curiosity finally got the better of him.

He cracked open an eye socket, not sure what he expected.

Definitely not a very concerned alternate version of himself fretting over him, that’s for sure.  

“About time you woke up,” Edge, as Honey aptly named him due to his black edgy fashion sense, said. “Napping isn’t healthy for you.”

Blinking, Honey realized he was half submerged in a warm, fuzzy bath that smelled of cinnamon. “Where are we?”

“Still at Grillby’s,” Edge said, reaching over to lay his palm over the top of Honey’s skull, running his thumb back and forth. “Took the stairs down the hall upstairs to the master bedroom, so no one saw us.”

Honey blushed at the touch, but arched an eye socket at him. “…Grillby just lets you use his room?”

Edge shrugged. “What’s he going to do about it?”

…Good point.

One of the things he realized about these versions of himself and his brother was that they seemed to run the town. Or rather, at least their side of their combined universes.

“More importantly, how are you?” Edge asked with uncharacteristic concern.

Honey felt his face burn and he slipped further into the bath till the water reached his chin. “Stop that.”

Edge blinked. “Stop what?”

“Being so nice. …I thought you hated me.”

“Nonsense.” Edge stood, drying his hands on the towel hanging from the shower rod. “How on earth could I hate someone who, essentially, is ME.”

Honey stared as Edge headed for the door.

“I’ll be right back. Yell if you need anything.”

After his clone left the room, leaving him alone in the quiet bathroom with his thoughts, Honey brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of them.

Was this...okay?

He groaned softly, burying his face against his knees, wishing he could just dissolve into the bath water.

What’s the matter with him?

It wasn’t that he regretted the act. It wasn’t Sans fault. Honey was the one who had said yes, the one who acted all cocky and flirted nonstop with him since they met.

It wasn’t like Honey hadn’t wanted it.

He just…wished it had gone better.

He didn’t regret the act.

He regretted how he acted.

If his brother could see him now…

Honey cringed hard, shutting his eyes tightly at the thought of his brother, _his_ Sans. Maybe that’s why he had been ALL for this at the beginning. This other Sans was nothing like his brother, and yet…

If only he could have just…

But he had been so…

_Goddamnit._

As his thoughts spiraled, Honey was jolted out of them as strong solid arms lifted him from the bath. He yelped in surprise, his head snapping up to stare wide-eyed at the scarred face of his double from another universe.

When did he come back?

Without saying a word, Edge let the small torrent of water fall back into the tub from Honey’s body and carried him as if he were a damsel in distress.

Honey felt his face flush with embarrassment. “Um…I can walk, you know.”

Edge arched an eye-socket at him. “So? …Grab the towel.”

Honey swallowed a retort and took hanging towel, drying himself off. Using his magic, Edge pulled the stopper from the bath, letting it drain, before carrying Honey out of the bathroom and into what was unmistakably Grillby’s bedroom, if the extra large, king sized bed was any indication.

Judging by the size of it and the fact that a fire-monster’s living space had a shower, Honey figured Edge’s version of Grillby enjoyed certain…company. It seemed like everyone from the other universe was a sex maniac. Honey was probably the first virgin any of them had met in a while and the thought made his soul twist with humiliation. No wonder Sans went nuts. Honey probably acted like a complete…

Before he could finish the thought, Edge dumped him unceremoniously onto the massive bed.

“Oof!”

“Once you’re dry, get dressed.” he said, pointing to a thick, pink fuzzy robe laid out on the dark comforter that Honey hadn’t noticed before.

“Yes, dad,” Honey said sarcastically, but still obeyed. As he finished drying off, he noticed that Edge moved to mess with something at the bedside table, turning his back as if to give him some privacy.

Honestly, Honey couldn’t help but feel a little…pampered.

It was nice.

It was something his brother would have done. Well, maybe with a bit more tact.   

Once he was in his fluffy robe, Honey blinked as a small ashtray with a cigarette lighter and a cigarette was shoved in front of his face.

“Here. I take it you’d want one after the night you had,” Edge said, poorly hiding the disapproval of the unhealthy habit from his voice. Somehow it made the offer even more endearing.

Honey blushed again, taking it. “Thank you.”

Edge grunted. “Get comfortable. It’s still early, so we should have this room all to ourselves for most of the night if you’d like. We can also go back to the house if you prefer.”

“…We can stay here for a bit,” Honey found himself saying, feeling nervous.

He wasn’t ready to face Sans just yet.

Honey got comfortable on the bed, resting his back against the headboard, as he lit the cigarette. He took a deep drag,  placing the ashtray out of the way, but within reach. Edge sat beside him and Honey glanced in his direction. His double had gotten rid of the leather, just wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He didn’t even have the belt or boots. He almost seemed normal, dressed this way.

_Damn, I’m hot._

“What is it?” Edge asked, catching him staring.

Honey quickly looked away, focusing on his cigarette. “Nothing.”  

They sat in an oddly comfortable silence for a few moments as Honey finished his cigarette. After he snuffed the butt out on the ashtray, he jumped a little when Edge reached over, lightly running his fingers down the back of his skull.

“You never answered me,” Edge said, his voice softer than usual. “How are you?”

Honey couldn’t look at him, he shrugged, staring at his robe, hands buried in the pockets.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

When Honey didn’t answer right away, Edge slipped an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close. He didn’t resist and in fact, turned towards him, pressing against his chest. Honey rested his cheekbone against the other’s sternum, savoring the seeping warmth from the soul tucked underneath.

He sighed. “…Maybe I’ve been better.”

Edge pressed his teeth to the top of his skull, stroking the back of his neck. “Was my brother too rough?”

Honey blushed deeply, wishing he could stop doing that, eyes burning from humiliation at the memory of it. “N-no. Not really. …I…I liked that part, actually... It was…I was… Was I any good? At all? I had no idea what I was doing… I…I was such a _mess_ …”

He whispered the last part, barely audible, but Edge caught it. He wrapped both arms around him, pressing his teeth more firmly against his skull.

“You were _amazing_ ,” he said, voice low, but sincere. He rubbed between his shoulder blades and Honey couldn’t help but melt into the embrace, closing his eyes. “Don’t ever think for a moment that you were terrible. God, _I_ wanted you. You were wonderful. It was a pleasure to watch. However, you two really should have talked about this beforehand.”

God, now he really wanted to cry.

“…You mean that?” he whispered, voice wavering a little.

He felt Edge nod against the top of his skull. “I never say anything I don’t mean, and I mean it. You were fucking incredible. Literally.”

“Pft.” Honey laughed softly at the unintentional pun and turned his head up to catch the bewildered look on Edge’s face.

“What’s so funny?” Edge asked, oblivious.

Honey grinned, feeling much better. “Nothing.” He leaned up, clicking their teeth together. “…Thank you.”

Edge returned the kiss, nuzzling his teeth. “You’re very welcome.”

His soul much lighter, Honey closed his eyes as he snuggled against Edge’s chest. He was exhausted and his double was so warm.  As he drifted to sleep, he found himself looking forward to his second time...and the sexy, tall skeleton with the edgy fashion sense he’d like to have it with.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My NSFW 18+ Undertail Tumblr](https://mistressofundertail.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love comments, reactions, asks, constructive criticism, etc.
> 
> Don't be shy. I don't bite. <3


End file.
